


Tell Me Everything

by highwayman_69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Yaoi, hinata and kageyama are poor, oikawa is kind of an asshole, unrequited iwa love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayman_69/pseuds/highwayman_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have been living on the streets, working together to survive, which leads them to develop a relationship bound by trust. When they get an opportunity to work as servants under the son of a lord, Hinata soon realizes he knows next to nothing of Kageyama's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an older time period. I'm too lazy to do any research, so if anything doesn't make sense, just bear with me. Honestly I was just bored. I'll still try my best to make it good and entertaining tho. It was just an idea.

\- Sometimes, when I look at my reflection, I see a boy who is worth something. Other times, I see nothing at all.

_____

“Hinata!” The call of my name caused my eyes to shoot open, and my body to quickly sit up. “Yeah?” I reply loudly but sleepily. I’m sure I’ve only gotten about five minutes of sleep since last night. My head was pounding and my limbs were weak and aching. We haven’t eaten in four days…or was it five now.. I looked around for the source of the voice calling for me, but I was alone in the alleyway. “Hinata, get your ass out here!” He called again, and this time I could recognize his voice. I pulled my body up to stand, although it hurt like hell, and I was nearly tipping over from the pain in my stomach. I hobbled out of the dark alley, and squinted my eyes towards the light. Just as my vision was about to adjust, it was dark again. The shadow of another boy blocked the sun from my face, and he did not look very happy at all. “Ooohh.. Hey Kageyama..”

His eyes were small, letting me know he was tired. His lips were pouting, letting me know he was upset. “Come when I call you the first time, idiot.” He lifted his arm to show me a loaf of packaged bread held firmly in his grasp. I could feel my mouth begin to water, as my hand automatically reached out to grab it. He quickly pulled it away and intertwined his fingers with mine. “We’ll share…okay..?” He spoke in a calm, hushed tone and gave me a worried look. I nodded in agreement. I didn't care if he only gave me one slice, as long as I got some damn food in my tummy! We sat together in silence, neither of us able to talk. We were too concentrated on the food in our hands. I suddenly realized I had run out of my share, while Kageyama was still eating slowly, savoring the taste. I couldn't help but watch him chew. I examined every bit of his face. The dirt covering his cheeks. The bags under his eyes. His black hair matted to his forehead from sweat. They way he looked mildly disappointed that this would probably be his only meal for the next week or so.

We’ve been on the streets for quite sometime now. Trying to work hard to make any money we could, often having to resort to theft for a bite to eat when things didn't work out so well. I’ve only known him for about a year, but I don’t recall ever being alone. Although he's moody and stubborn, we enjoy each others company, and there has been a huge amount of trust between the two of us from the start. I almost feel as if we belong together. I’m not certain he’d want to be anything more than friends, but sometimes it almost feels like he does. The way he holds my hand, or stares at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. Little things. I may just be overthinking it.  
He’s told me before that I give him hope. I think about it often, and try my best to keep our spirits high. These days are hard, but we get by.. together. 

“Hey..Hinata..I have one more thing for you..” He reached into his roughed up satchel and pulled out a long beautiful scarf. It was white with a nice design at the ends, embroidered with a teal colored thread. I ran my fingers over the fabric. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I looked back into his eyes. “Where..did you get this..?” I asked, looping it around my neck. He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it..” He only smiled for a second before turning his head to the sound of horses and a very large crowd. He peeked around the corner, but stayed out of sight. I crawled over by his legs to get a look for myself. Lots of people were making way for a nice carriage. I could hear a scoff above me, and Kageyama’s pout had returned to his face. The carriage stopped in its tracks and a finely dressed man came around to open it up. He bowed his head for the person stepping out. “Oikawa Tooru…” Kageyama whispered to himself. I had no idea who that was, but I was definitely interested. Kageyama didn't look so happy to see this guy, and I intended to find out why. We watched the boy scan the area, in a way that seemed slightly disgusted. He was a pretty tall young man, dressed in only the finest of fabrics. His hair was styled and flipped out like a prince, with a light chocolate brown color to match his eyes. His entire demeanor was boastful and vain. Overall, he didn't look like a very nice person, although his appearance was attractive in many ways. “..Do you know him..?” I questioned my friend but got no answer. I looked above me to find that he had run off somewhere. He hadn't gone too far, hiding behind a wooden cart to get a closer look.  
I scurried over next to him and watched the crowd. I could barely hear a thing that was being said over all the chatter, but I could pick out a few sentences. It seemed that this rich boy was planning to choose some volunteers to serve under him. To me, this was kind of amazing, because it meant work. Work meant money, and money meant food. It was the perfect opportunity to get ourselves off the streets. I looked up at Kageyama, thinking he would be as excited as I was. His face was dull and unimpressed. His eyes were full of hate. “…Kageyama..” I tugged at his sleeve, but he ignored me. I stared for a moment before continuing. “…this could be really great for us, you know?…We should—” My words were cut off when he grabbed my face. His palm was pressed tightly against my mouth. “Hinata.” My eyes were big as they traveled up to meet his. “No.” He let me go and immediately turned away. I don’t know why I was shocked. He’s always been kind of an asshole. I could hear Oikawa call for names, and people were raising hands. This got me pumped. It was like a contest. I wanted to raise my hand so badly, but I knew Kageyama would kill me if I did. I decided this would be my only chance to make something of myself, and raised my hand anyway. I waved it back and forth and yelled out to get his attention. If I had looked to see Kageyama’s expression, It wouldn't be a happy one. “Ah yes, you! Little one with the bright hair! My, aren’t you just something else! Come on up here so I can see you.” I couldn't believe it. He noticed me. I didn't hesitate to pull Kageyama up with me, because I just knew he would thank me later on. I ignored his repeated no’s and attempts to pull away on our way up. I bowed my head and spoke loudly with excitement. “Hello sir! My name is Hinata Shouyou, and this is—” I saw his feet step closer, but away from me. I looked up to see what he was so focused on. He gently held Kageyama’s face in his hand, and let out a small chuckle. “Oh…..Tobio…” 

After seeing the look on each of their faces, I began to think that this might not have been such a good idea after all.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata listens as Kageyama and Oikawa have a vague chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't have a schedule of when I'll update, but I didn't expect anyone to actually like this haha  
> I hope some of ya'll stick around
> 
> thanks

______

“Its been a long time hasn't it? I thought you’d be dead by now, but here you are again.. offering to come back?” Oikawa’s smirk faded and he looked overly displeased for just a second, before his cheerful attitude returned. “I thought you were told to stay out of sight? Maybe he was right.. maybe I should’ve let him kill you when I had the chance. But….I didn't want you to die, so I let you off easy because I thought you could follow a simple order.” His voice was stern as he peered down at him, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Kageyama hunched his shoulders in shame. “No.. I didn’t mean to… I’m only up here because my idiot friend thinks you can help him. I mean.… I want to come back..but..” He couldn't look at him anymore, so he averted his stare. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, and didn't know what I was supposed to think. It was silent again, so I decided I should say something, since I was the one who dragged us up here. “Um.. Sir.. I—” Once again I had been cut off, and I don’t think this guy even noticed I was still standing. 

“Tobio… I wouldn't know how to trust you…. even if you returned… how could I..” Kageyama gave him a bitter look. Oikawa reached his arm out towards him and lightly stroked his cheek. He quickly snatched his face back and away from the touch. A tear began to form at his lashes, but he harshly blinked them away. “Hinata.. Lets go..” He turned and began to stride in the opposite direction. This was a moment in time where I needed to make a decision, and fast. If I leave now, I may not get another chance like this, and I’d just continue to live on the streets. If I go to serve under Oikawa, I could risk losing my best friend. Would he hate me if I did? Maybe he’d change his mind and come with me. “Oikawa.. Sir. I’d like to come work for you.. If you’ll take me..” I heard Kageyama’s footsteps come to a halt, and could practically feel his gaze burning holes into my back. I kept my eyes shut tightly, as if that would protect me from any guilt I might’ve felt. Oikawa smiled so happily that it actually seemed genuine. He hasn't given me reason to think he's a bad person, and kageyama tends to overreact. I can’t have an opinion on someone I don’t even know. “Well, of course you can come with me, little one. Hinata, was it? We’ll clean you up as soon as we arrive. I’m sure you’re also very hungry.” I immediately looked up with my usual bright smile. I couldn’t begin to explain the feeling I was experiencing. It was the most joyful sensation I’ve felt in a long time. To be accepted by someone like him, so elegant and profound. It almost made me feel… special. He decided I was good enough, and he was giving me a chance to prove myself. “Yes, Sir!” 

I nearly forgot about Kageyama standing behind me. I glance over and met his eyes. There wasn't a time I had seen his expression look more disappointed than now. He shrugged his shoulders just a little and turned away from me. His voice was low. “So.. thats it… you're just going to leave me..” He spoke solemnly and squinted before breathing out a loud sigh. I was just about to respond when another voice blurted out. “Oh.. no.. My dear.. He’s not going to leave you behind, because you’re coming with us..” Oikawa crossed his arms and reluctantly nodded a gesture towards his guards. Two of the large men behind Oikawa stepped forward and lifted Kageyama up by his arms. He immediately began to flail and kick, yelling at them to let him go. My body was frozen. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. “I’m sorry..We don’t give second chances Tobio.. You knew that if I were to see you again.. the consequences would be dire.” Why was this happening? He called out for me and I snapped out of my trance. “Stop!” I grabbed Oikawa’s arm, and he gave me a disgusted look. “Please don’t hurt him.. I don’t know what he did to you, but he’s important to me! I’ll do anything, just please don’t hurt him!” Oikawa tore his arm out of my grasp and clicked his tongue. “I’ll decide what to do with him once we return. Don’t lay your hands on me again, or they’ll come off, understood?” I nodded. I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted my friend to be safe. After all, this was my fault in the first place. The princely boy whirled around and waved his hand to signal departure, before reentering his carriage. Another one of the large men came and lifted me onto his horse. His body was thick and heavy. As he pulled himself up to sit behind me, I felt his warmth on my back. Because he was much bigger than me, I could barely reach my face around his arm to see what they had done with Kageyama. I spotted him for a split second, riding a horse with a man as well. His wrists were bound with rope. I pressed my cheek against my own shoulder, and tried closing my eyes again. There wasn't a way to hide from guilt this time. It was a pressure on my heart that I couldn't push away. I shook any negative thoughts out of my head. They weren’t going to help any. Still.. I couldn't stop thinking about their short conversation. Kageyama has never lied to me before.. but keeping a secret is different than lying. I guess I’ve just never asked about what happened to him before we met. I wanted to look back to see him again, but figured it would be best not to.

_____

After traveling for quite sometime, I had fallen asleep on the horse. When I opened my eyes, we were coming up towards a castle. I felt a sudden excitement, having never actually been in or near a castle in my life, and it woke me up completely. As we approached the entrance, I admired every detail of my surroundings. People were working on the outside of the wall surrounding the structure, as well as the inside. Some were dressed in rugged clothes, stained with mud and oils. Others were more finely dressed, wandering around with elegance, minding what business they had in the area. “UuoOOH!!” I hollered, unable to hold back my wonder and amazement. The guard quickly hushed me and gave me a hard tap on the arm. I looked up at him in shock, only to see him grin at me with dirty teeth. He chuckled and rubbed my side. I inched forward just slightly, before he could make any advances. I wasn't about to let this man harass me. I wasn't a prisoner. 

Oikawa got out first and greeted what seemed to be his father. A tall, built man with a strong stubbled chin. Very handsome to say the least, just like his son. His eyes were a deep brown, as was his hair. He looked very regal, yet rough at the same time. I thought I would be dropped off next to them to introduce myself, but the horse kept going. They took me to a separate part of the castle. A dark shelter made up of many rooms. The temperature was cold and there were about six doors on each side. They let me down off the horse, and instructed me to head to the last door on the right. As I reached my new room, I brought myself to ask the question I’ve had on my mind this entire time. “Where’s Kageyama..” I spoke softly as first. “Where’s my—” I turned my head to find that they had left me alone in the hall. I huffed and entered the room without another word.


End file.
